


She's Not My Type

by aladyindarkshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Meg's really pushy, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyindarkshadows/pseuds/aladyindarkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wants Castiel to take her to the prom.  Castiel has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not My Type

“It looks good on college applications. It looks good on college applications,” Castiel muttered under his breath over and over as he approached the DeVille door.

He was currently tutoring the rather delinquent Ruby DeVille. She wasn’t by any means stupid, but her lack of attention to everything without a penis meant failing grades and unsatisfactory behaviour. Her parents insisted she have tutoring sessions until her grades changed to anything but the current F U lining the grade and effort columns of her report card.

Oddly enough, Ruby wasn’t a problem for Castiel. She responded well to not being treated like an idiot. It also helped that he let her latest boyfriend attend their study sessions and told her parents that the boy was also in need of tutoring. Castiel never told them that Sam Winchester was so brilliant a student that he had skipped a grade, and that the current freshman would probably graduate early. He liked Sam, and he liked to think that Sam was a positive influence on Ruby. If anything he was too good for her, but that wasn’t any of Castiel’s business.

They weren’t the problem that Castiel was dreading. The problem was Ruby’s sister, Meg.

He rang the doorbell. Luck was on his side when Ruby answered. He followed her into the den where Sam was sitting with open books and notebooks piled around him.

“Don’t mind the nerd,” Ruby said. “He’s got some massive AP essay or whatever.”

Sam frowned without looking up from his scratching pen. “Hey, Castiel.”

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel answered. He took a seat at the large table next to Ruby. “We should start with your geometry assignment.”

“Uhhgg, fine.” She picked up a large and already half empty glass of soda and guzzled down the caffeinated drink. “I hate math.”

And that was when Meg walked in.

“Hey Clarence,” she practically crooned. She put her hands on Castiel’s back and looked over his shoulder at the open math book in front of him and Ruby. She spoke right in his ear. “Are you a 45 degree angle? Cuz you’re acute-y.”

“Very droll, Meg,” Castiel said as he pulled away from her.

She seemed undeterred and sat on the table to face him. “You know our senior prom is coming up soon.”

“I didn’t think you were interested in stereotypically popular school events,” he said while trying to focus on the math in front of him.

“Oh, I’m not. But if Mommy and Daddy are willing to shell out for a limo, dinner at Buonorotti’s, and a hotel room—why not, right?”

“So you’ve already got a date?” Sam asked. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“He hasn’t asked me _yet_ ,” Meg answered, rolling her eyes at Sam. “But I know he won’t let me down. Right, Clarence?”

“Remember that the square of the hypotenuse is—” Cas was saying quietly to Ruby.

“Castiel!” Meg said loudly.

“Yes, Meg?”

“You weren’t ignoring me, were you?”

“No, you’ve got a big romantic night planned but no male partner for the evening yet. I’m sorry Meg, but we really have a lot of work to do.”

She gave out a huff, but she still smirked. “Fine, I’ll leave you to it. See you around, Clarence.”

She left and they had five blissful minutes on task before Ruby was excusing herself to the bathroom. Caffeine did tend to have that side effect.

“Hey, Castiel,” Sam said when she had left.

“Yes Sam?”

“Can I ask why you aren’t interested in Meg? I… I mean not that there’s anything wrong… but she’s…”

“Popular? Wealthy? A bit of a bad girl? The sort of girl high school boys dream about hooking up with?”

“Yeah,” Sam said softly.

Castiel sighed. “She’s not my type.”

“But just one night with the limo and everything… it’s kind of the romantic ideal, what everyone wants. If you’re that lucky shouldn’t you just go with it?”

“Not everyone,” Castiel said. He sensed there was more that Sam wasn’t saying; there were things in this conversation personal to him. “Who cares if it’s what ‘everyone’ should want? It’s not my ‘ideal.’” Sam laughed at Castiel’s air quotes, but he continued. “The fact is _I_ don’t want it. I don’t want prom, the limo, the restaurant, and most definitely _not_ the hotel. _She’s_ not my type.”

Sam still didn’t seem to get what he was hinting at. “Maybe she’s not all bad. Maybe she needs a good influence.”

Castiel sighed. Sam was dancing around the subject, but Castiel wasn’t going to say anything straight out until Sam did. “Sam, you can’t change people. You need to be with not only someone who makes you happy, but someone who makes you want to be better. I don’t think it works the other way round.”

“So Ruby and me—” And there it was.

“None of my business,” Castiel said quickly. “But if you’re not happy, maybe you should think about things some more.”

Sam was quiet for a moment. “So what is your type?”

“He’s gotta be fun, smart, kind, and have some depth. I don’t like shallow people.”

“Wait, _he_?”

Castiel nodded. “He. I’m gay.”

“Oh, that’s cool. But you still don’t want a guy to take you out in a fancy car for a big dance?”

“Nope. Give me a rotten, old car, burgers, and a movie.”

Sam smiled. “Sounds nice.”

Ruby returned—not at all trying to hide that she had purposely dawdled to avoid math—and work resumed. During the course of the session Sam was a little more quiet and thoughtful than usual. At the end he suddenly mentioned a book he thought Castiel might like, and so afterwards they walked together to the Winchester’s house. Castiel stopped short when he saw the gorgeous black car with its hood propped open in the driveway.

“Is this your dad’s?” he asked.

“Used to be, now it’s my brother’s,” Sam replied. “Not exactly rotten, but it is old.”

“Sammy, you better not be insulting Baby,” came a voice from under the hood. A boy Castiel’s age stepped around the car while wiping grease from his hands. Castiel didn’t know what attracted him first: the green eyes, the porcupine hair, the sinful lips, or the pattern of freckles across his face.

“Never, dude,” Sam answered. “Castiel, this is my big brother Dean. Dean, this is—”

“The poor shmuck stuck tutoring that no good girlfriend of yours,” Dean interrupted. “Yeah, I remember you, Cas. We had freshman P.E. together.”

“Um…” Castiel tried to remember but drew a blank.

“You were the best runner in the class. Had all the meat head jocks jealous.” Dean grinned and Castiel could have swooned. “But yeah, I get it. An honors student like you wouldn’t remember a grease covered idiot like me.”

“Then I’m not as smart as I should be,” Castiel said without thinking. Immediately he blushed.

“I’ll go get that book,” Sam said with a far too smug smile on his face. The smile was gone when he turned back for a moment. “I’m thinking about breaking up with Ruby. So maybe I won’t see you so much, Cas.”

“It’s fine,” he replied with a smile. “Do what you have to. I understand.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, about time you ditched that bitch.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said sarcastically and then left.

Cas and Dean stood silent for a moment as their gazes locked. Those eyes were just so green.

“I need to wash up,” Dean said as kept self-consciously wiping his hands. “But, uh, my dad’s got me helping him grill burgers for dinner. You wouldn’t want to stay, would you? I mean… Mom’s gonna have some healthy salad or whatever cuz Sammy’s a total bitch about vegetables and stuff, so if you’re into that… not that it makes you a bitch… whoa, I’m sorry, I’m totally—”

“I love burgers,” Cas blurted to stop Dean’s babbling.

“Yeah?” said Dean. “Okay. Um, c’mon inside and I’ll… uh…”

“Wash?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Come prom night there was no limo, fancy Italian restaurant, or hotel for Castiel. There was just a 67 Chevy, drive-thru burgers, and making out in the drive-in theatre with some B movie horror picture playing in the background. It couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say, on a totally weird note, that at my high school it was possible to get an F U on a report card. The academic grade was the standard American A-F scoring, and effort was score O for Outstanding, A for Acceptable, and U for Unsatisfactory. In all four years of high school only one teacher I had brought this to the class's attention.


End file.
